Hairy business
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: short summary: Quinn needs help with shaving her legs, because she's pregnant. Full prompt from the GKM inside. Enjoy!


Title: Hairy business

Rating: M

Words: ~3200

Summary: Prompt from the Glee_kink_meme: A pregnant Quinn needs assistance shaving her legs due to her protruding belly. Cue Man hands and a nice sexy bath. Brownies points if at first Quinn is all business 'bout it but ends up begging for Rachel to take her.

Spoiler: i would say season 1, Quinn is pregnant and lives with Puck

Disclaimer: I own sadly nothing.

Author's note: Warning like always, english is not my first language, so please excuse possible mistakes I made. It doesn't help, that it's already late either. Special thanx to my friend Sarah as always :) Enjoy!

**Hairy business**

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. This itchy feeling was driving her insane. She sat in glee club and wanted to scratch her legs so badly. Not only were her cravings and mood swings annoying others and herself, now there were her hairy legs. 'One more thing to hate about this pregnancy', she thought and squirmed in her seat.

Her thoughts were not in glee club, she just sat there in her seat and looked ahead lost in her thoughts.

Rachel came up like always and shared one of her solos with the group. This brought Quinn back and she watched her perform. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling in her belly as Rachel sang and it made her feel good. While hearing the lyrics to 'Nicest thing' she felt content and happy. 'The baby likes Rachel's voice it seems. Well I like it too, but I won't tell her. She's a loser' she thought to herself and stared blankly at the tiny singer. As the song ended the itchy feeling of her legs came back and she noticed a wet feeling in her panties. 'What the hell…'

Half an hour later the club was finished and Mr. Shue let them go. Quinn was packing up her notebook, which caused some problems, because it dropped and it was difficult with the protruding belly to grab it on the floor. Rachel rushed to her and picked it up. "Here." Rachel smiled at her with her glowing bright eyes and she couldn't help and smiled too. Everybody else had left. They stood there in awkward silence till the brunette broke it. "Do you need help with other stuff too? I mean I saw you today and you seem uncomfortable with yourself somehow and I wondered if I could help you. I'm somehow maybe your friend and friends help each other…" Quinn lifted her hand and Rachel stopped her rambling.

"Please stop talking, man-hands" she growled, her discomfort made her mad and the tiny singer annoyed her even more. "Nothing is wrong" She shifted her bag on her shoulder, laid her hand on her very pregnant belly and went to the door past Rachel. "If you need help with anything, call me!" The brunette shouted out before the door closed.

On the next day Quinn really had a problem. She almost cried, while she tried to get dressed. She couldn't reach her toes or calves, so it was impossible to get the pantyhose on. At the end she asked Puck to help her. The weird looks he gave her about the unshaved legs was the reason she almost cried again and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"You made me this fat unshaved walrus" She punched him again on the shoulder. "It's your fault. It's your fault that I feel so uncomfortable and moody and …" She cried now heavily and her angry rant became sobbing. He left her there on her bed.

Quinn looked for the short singer that day. They haven't had glee club, but that conversation couldn't wait. She found her near the end of the school day at her locker. "Hey" she greeted quietly and didn't look up in the singers eyes. "Hello Quinn" said Rachel curious and waited, what the ex-cheerio had to say. When she said nothing, Rachel asked. "can I do something for you?"

Quinn still hasn't looked up and looked down on her shoes. "Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel became worried. "Look at me. How can I help you?"

Quinn took all her willpower and looked up. She saw sympathy in Rachel's eyes and took a deep breath. "I need your help with something" she said and looked immediately down to her shoes again. Rachel had seen her eyes. They were red rimmed and glazed over. Quinn had cried earlier. "Sure, I will help you. What can I do?" Rachel laid her hand on the pregnant girls shoulder.

"It's embarrassing" the blonde mumbled. "Tell me" Rachel whispered and got a little bit closer. Quinn's ears got red and she mumbled again. "I can't shave my legs, because of the baby. I feel uncomfortable and I want to feel human again." Rachel smiled. "Quinn I understand you. I can assure you you're still a gorgeous human being, but I will help you." Quinn looked up and let her held breath out.

"How will we do this? I don't think we can do that at Puck's" The blonde frowned, but Rachel was still smiling.

"You can come over to my house after school or later. My dads are working and won't be back till eight." Quinn nodded and both went their ways. 'Quinn, will come over to me today. Maybe I should make a plan what we will do. I wanna make her feel good about herself again." Rachel made mental notes, what she wanted to do with Quinn, while sitting in her last two classes of the day.

At five the doorbell rang. Rachel ran down the stairs and opened it. "Hey" she greeted the pregnant girl and stepped to the side to let her in. "Hi" Quinn answered shyly and got in. "You can go upstairs, the door to the master bathroom is open" Quinn looked unsure and Rachel tried to calm her: "make yourself comfortable, I already let the water in the tub, when you called earlier. I will be right up." The blonde called her, when she made the drive over. The perfect opportunity for Rachel to prepare the bath.

Quickly she took a cup and purred some prepared red tea. She wanted Quinn to relax and enjoy the time she was with Rachel.

Quinn felt awkward. She didn't know what to think of Rachel now, that she helped her. She didn't know what to feel. The only feeling she had was the uncomfortable wetness in her panties. It wasn't anything new to her. Her pregnancy-hormones made her all horny and she took care of herself more often now. She got in the master-bathroom and was mesmerized. They were some flowers in vases, some candles and soft music came already through the hidden speakers. The bathtub was filled with bubbles, but it didn't smell after anything. She closed the door and began to undress. The dress and pantyhose, which was again a bitch to get off, were put on the chair in the corner and she tapped naked over to the tub. With a finger she controlled the temperature, she knew when you are pregnant, it couldn't be too hot, even if she craved a really hot bath to sooth her cramped up muscles in her back.

Slowly she slid into the tub and covered herself with soap-bubbles. She sighed and closed her eyes. Seconds later it knocked on the door.

"Quinn, can I come in? Are you in the tub?" It came muffled through the door. "Yeah, you can come in, ma-Rachel" She almost slipped up with the name and felt immediately bad about it. If it weren't for the brunette, she would still be miserable. Rachel came in with a steaming cup of tea and sat it down on the countertop next to Quinn. "How are you feeling?" she asked curiously and crouched down to be on the same eye-line like the blonde. "I feel already a bit better to be honest. I'm just wondering, why you haven't put some fancy scented bubble bath in the water." She giggled and as she noticed she stopped. 'I can't let myself go like this' she scolded herself and looked over to the other girl.

She smiled and answered: "I thought with your pregnancy you might not want some random scent and you would feel sick, so I put neutral bubble bath in and thought I would ask, what scent you like. So what scent do you want? I have vanilla, different berries, chocolate flavor, cherry, lavender.." Quinn lifted her now wet and hand and Rachel fell silent again. "I take lavender, I always liked it and it will relax me" She smiled to the nervous girl and let her hand fell back under the water surface. The brunette opened one of the cupboards in the room and got a little bottle. She put 5 drops of the oil into the water. "Mix it up a little" and it smelled instantly after lavender in the bathroom. Rachel took off her cardigan, which she had on over her t-shirt. It has gotten a little hotter, because of the warm water. She crouched again next to the tub.

"How we want to start? I think you can't stay in there for so long. We should start. How about washing your hair?" She asked a little excited and got up to get a purple looking shampoo bottle. Quinn had her head against little attached pillow-looking thing at the edge. "Get your hair wet Quinn" she whispered in the blondes ear, who shivered at the air that brushed over it. She took a large gulp of air and disappeared for a few seconds under the water. When she got up, her chest was almost fully out of the water and Rachel's face got a crimson color. She had seen other girls naked before in school, but this was another thing. She saw the pink nipples covered in little soap bubbles and had now images in her head, what she wanted to do to them. 'Oh my god, where is that coming from?' she shook her head to get rid of her dirty mind.

Quinn leaned now again against the edge and closed her eyes. Rachel put some of the lavender scented shampoo in her palm and spread it over the blonde hair. Her fingertips scraped a little more firmly through the locks and over her scalp. "That feels good" Quinn sighed and couldn't get enough of the feeling. She relaxed fully and even let out a small moan. When all of the hair was full of bubbles, Rachel stopped. She grabbed the small water hose on the side and began to rinse the shampoo out. "Feels amazing" whispered Quinn and sat up a little, so she wouldn't get all the soapy water in her eyes. "what's up next?" she asked with a smile when they had finished. "How about a back rub and after that we shave your legs. You are already all wrinkly" Rachel sat up a little and Quinn did too. The blonde leaned forward and grabbed her knees. Rachel stroked with a fluffy vegetable sponge over the pale back and made it soapy. It got a little redder and she just used her hands some more. She massaged over her neck and shoulders down her spine and she shortly stopped right before Quinn's ass. Quinn had closed her eyes and savored every minute. She had to giggle when Rachel made her way over her ribs on the way up and she blushed at the thought how near the brunettes hands were to her breasts.

"Do you feel better?" asked Rachel quietly after she took her hands of the pregnant girl. "Much, thank you" Quinn had turned and smiled at the other girl. "Sooooo, now to your worst problem." She winked and got her utensils.

She took a seat on a small stool next to the tub. "Get your leg up" she commanded with a big grin. Quinn got it out and Rachel inspected it with a closer look. Little brownish hair was all over the lean and pale leg. The brunette stroked over it to straighten it into one direction. It tingled and Quinn shivered in the water. The warm feeling in her belly had returned. Rachel put some of the shaving foam into her hand and spread it over the calve. "is that ok?" she asked unsure. "Your fingertips tickling me, but it's ok" Quinn almost whispered, she was caught in the sensations in her leg. Rachel quickly washed her hand in the water and grazed over some skin in the process. "Sorry" she said with a little blush. She quickly changed the blade in the razor and began the shaving. With firm but not too forced strokes the foam disappeared and clean smooth calve came out. The tingling feeling in her belly drove Quinn slowly mad. She was craving to touch herself to relief some of the tension but with Rachel so close to her she couldn't. She looked mesmerized to the nimble fingers who danced over her skin. Rachel checked one last time if all hair was gone and then put the leg back into the water.

The bubbles were almost gone, but Quinn didn't seem to notice. Her chest was almost on full display and her belly was right under the water surface. Rachel blushed. 'don't look don't look don't look' she said over and over in her head, but her eyes seem to have no control. "Ahem, Quinn" a high voice came out. "Can you give me your other leg please?" Quinn was now blushing too, she was staring at Rachel's hands the whole time and had different scenarios in her dirty and horny mind.

She lifted her other still hairy leg out of the water. It was a little difficult, because it was on the other side of the tub. "Don't worry Quinn, I will do it standing up and hold it. No problem." Rachel stood up, put some foam in one hand and grabbed the ankle with the other. She spread it over the calve and straightened out the hair with one motion. She washed barely her hands in the tub and grabbed the razor. With even strokes she finished in no time and Quinn was again in heaven. 'Why am I feeling this with her hands on me? Oh god' she leaned against the edge with closed eyes and breathed heavy. The brunette took the razor down and grazed with her fingertips over the firm pale calve of her glee mate. "So how does it feel?" Rachel whispered and wandered higher to the knee and almost reached the thigh when Quinn's breath hitched. "Don't stop, please" was the only thing the blonde could have brought out in that moment.

Rachel was confused. 'I should not stop shaving or…' she looked down the leg and got a dry mouth. "Quinn…" she whispered and the girl in the tub opened her now almost black eyes. "Touch me, please" Rachel was speechless, but her brain had already a plan. She loosened the grip on the ankle and Quinn looked almost devastated. The expression changed as the brunette sat down next to the tub on the floor. Her hand got into the water. Her eyes were unsure and Quinn could see it. She grabbed it with her own and put it on the knee that was nearer to Rachel. "You don't have to" she whispered with a frown. "I want to" she said and ended with 'help you' in her thoughts. Her fingertips draw circles on the skin and wandered higher onto the upper thigh. First on top of it, which made Quinn close her eyes and lean back, then onto the inner thigh, which made her open up her legs a little more. Rachel got more brave. She stroked back and forth and every time she got a little nearer the point where Quinn wanted her. At one particular point Quinn started to moan and it got louder the nearer she got. "Please Rachel" she breathed out. She liked teasing herself when she tried to get off, but this kind of teasing was driving her crazy.

Rachel wanted to make everything right to make Quinn feel better, so she stroked down to the most intimate place of Quinn Fabray, former queen-bee and now pregnant ex-cheerio. She never would have thought she would do THAT some day.

There was a different kind of wetness and it was warmer than the lukewarm water that surrounded them. Experimentally she grazed with one finger through the slick folds. When she hit the slightly protruding clit, Quinn groaned and pushed her hips against her. "Oh god"

Rachel smirked 'Found it!' she congratulated herself. She added another finger and circled it first slowly and got more firmer and faster, when Quinn began to moan louder. "Rachel! Oh god, that's so good" she moaned. "I need mooooore, I'm so close!"

Rachel reacted quickly and slid down with the two fingers. She pressed against the entrance with her fingertips. Without a second thought she pushed them all in, but not with full force to harm the baby. "Oh gooood" Quinn threw her head back and had closed her eyes tight shut. Slowly Rachel began to pump in and out and got faster. The walls around her were contracting and she was sure the friction was fantastic for the blonde girl, which was pushing in the same rhythm against her. Just one thing was needed to bring her to the other side. Rachel brought her other hand under water and pinched the now oversensitive clit with her forefinger and thumb. This was it. "Raaaachel Oh god yeeees" Quinn fell against the edge of the tub and relaxed again. She panted heavily and Rachel actually had second thoughts now about the baby.

"Quinn, are you ok?" she asked carefully and retracted her fingers from the blondes lady parts. Quinn opened lazily her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, that was…" she breathed out "actually that was fantastic. Thank you"

She got up and didn't even care that she stood now naked in the bathtub with wobbly legs. Rachel stood up immediately and held her arm. "Be careful" she whispered and helped the other girl out of the tub.

"It has actually gone cold in there a bit" she shivered and Rachel reached her over a towel. It became an awkward silence, because neither of them knew what to say now. Rachel was just a friend, who helped out another friend. Nothing more. The only thing was that they weren't exactly friends. Rachel left the room to give the other girl a little more privacy. She waited in the hallway. Quinn left fully dressed and both went down the stairs in silence.

On the door they were still awkward. Quinn broke the silence: "thank you" she said again.

She opened the door and left without another word.

Rachel stood there and was speechless, she couldn't even realize what just happened in the bathroom.

When Quinn got home and held in front of the house her phone beeped with a new message.

_Just call, when you need help again - R_

Quinn smiled and left the car.


End file.
